Time Lord Victorious
The Time Lord Victorious is the persona the Doctor from another universe takes on after losing grip on his sanity after the deaths of Amy and Rory in his timeline. Consumed by rage, pain and hatred, the Victorious is the ultimate threat in the universe, who dominates it with an iron fist and hopes to spread his power to even more realities. Profile The death of Amy The beginning of the Doctor's downward spiral began after an encounter with a group of Dalek drones ended with not only the destruction of the Dalek fleet and their mothership but the death of Amy after a stray blast from a Dalek weapon hit her. The Doctor never forgave himself after she died and apparently Rory never forgave him either. Rory's suicide and the Doctor's breakdown Rory blamed the Doctor for Amy's death and kept his inner pain and angst suppressed until he could take it no more and ejected himself from the TARDIS while it was in space, sucking himself into the vacuum. Before killing himself, Rory venomously proclaimed that Amy died because of the Doctor and that everyone he encounters is corrupted or destroyed by association. This proclamation, added with the deaths of both Amy and Rory in so little time broke the Doctor's spirit. Realising that he indeed has caused such harm to the universe with his methods and rules, he decides that helping the Universe is a trivial pursuit. Instead, he will do the best he feels he ever will be able to do for the universe - control it. The Second Fall of Gallifrey The Doctor, filled with rage and pain, decided that the universe needs order but not from the corruption and eventual megalomania of the Time Lords or any other higher civilization. He used his TARDIS to send several different armies from countless worlds to lay a full-frontal assault on New Gallifrey. In mere hours, he once again brought the extinction of his race and his homeworld was reduced to a volcanic wasteland. With the armies' purpose now fulfilled, the Doctor tricked them into entering a supermassive black hole and destroying them. The Galactic Coup The Doctor then began decimating all governments and political powers across the universe, outwitting all of them and ruthlessly slaughtering all in his path. The Shadow Proclamation fell, and soon all others followed. The Doctor then proclaimed to the entire universe that he has taken power over the governements of the entire universe and all who oppose him shall be wiped out. Staying true to his word, all protests and rebellions were dealt with swiftly. To demonstrate his power and how clear he wanted to be in showing just how much he is willing to push to assert it, he vapourised Earth without batting an eyelid and had all the other civilizations watch and see him destroy his most beloved planet and showing absolutely no remorse. His title of 'Doctor' was then abandoned and replaced with 'the Time Lord Victorious' - Lord of Time, Controller of All Life in the Universe. The Great Purge The Time Lord Victorious began shaping things to bend to his will. He began destroying the planets of every creature who dared defy him in the past. This included Sontar, Raxacorricofallapatorious and even Ood-Sphere - trillions of lifeforms snuffed out by the Victorious and his army of robotic soldiers. The Victorious wanted to make sure that all major threats were dealt with so that no one would dare defy or challenge his word. The Daleks tried to wage war on the Victorious but the entire remnants of their armies, colonies and eventually their species were destroyed. The Victorious had indeed reigned supreme and his rule was unmatched and unchallenged. Arrival of the Other Doctor With The Victorious' victory over the Dalek race, there were no longer true threats to him. And with no more blood to spill, he became more bloodthirsty. Eventually, he decided to kill random races, at random times, simply for the thrill of bloodshed. Not long after this, The Victorious' TARDIS, now black with red blood spots, started malfunctioning. It started to counter The Victorious' decisions, and refused travelling to some destinations. Unhappy, The Victorious then ejected the TARDIS' Vortex, and placed it in a female human body that resembled Amy Pond that The Victorious referred to as "Black Wolf". The woman, having the power of the Time Vortex in her was able to escape by travelling to a parallel universe. Shortly after arriving, Black Wolf realized that that universe had its own version of The Doctor, and perhaps, he may be exactly what their universe needed. Apalled, The Doctor did not think twice about helping. The Doctor then travelled to his past in both universes to find every single one of his previous incarnations, to help him stop The Victorious, even going so far as to recruit the pre-Victorious 11th Doctor of the parallel universe, as well as the War Doctor, and the War Doctor of the parallel universe. Defeat The 24 Doctors attempted to destroy the connection between the two universes. However the Time Lord Victorious destroyed the Eleventh Doctors' TARDIS to stop this. The Eleventh Doctor stole the Time Lord Victorious's TARDIS, replacing his old one. As a result, he began to become corrupted by the Dark Matrix in the stolen TARDIS. He and his other incarnations battled the Time Lord Victorious, but the Eleventh became corrupted and evil. He began to regenerate, due to the dark energies of the Dark Matrix killing his cells, and the blast of regenerative energy was so powerful that it incinerated the Time Lord Victorious and damaged his TARDIS, which, as a result, renewed itself into its' original form. And thus, the Twelfth Doctor was born. Appearance As the Victorious, the Doctor abandoned his previous attire. He instead wore a black shirt and trousers and a large black coat. For some reason, his skin became much paler and his eye sockets darkened and his eye colour changed into this dark amber-red. His hair is much more messed up and unkempt. Abilities The Victorious has all of the Doctor's intellect, equipment and his own TARDIS. What makes him differ is his arsenal of weapons and no qualms in using his combat skills. Personality His personality is a very sadistic, remorseless and arrogant nature. He has no empathy for anything, killing trillions of people and causing mass panic and mayhem, sometimes for something as small as making a point to someone or more frightening of all, for no reason other than he wanted to. His despair over the deaths of Amy and Rory and the realization that he has caused fear and death unwittingly is what sparks him to simply give up and do it willingly, caring for nothing other than his rule, which he may believe is him doing the right thing by making him the greatest and only threat to life in the universe, or he simply just went insane and power-mad. The Victorious is a monster in its purest form: unrelenting, unsympathetic, remorseless, practically immortal and nigh-unstoppable. Quotes Trivia * Time Lord Victorious was a term used by The Tenth Doctor to describe himself in The Waters of Mars. In similar fashion, The Doctor used this term after he went, temporarily, mad with his own power. * The design and concept of the Victorious was to be 'a blend of the Doctor, Palpatine, the Plutonian from Iredeemable and the Master'. * The creation of Amy and Rory androids is similar to Penthos' creation of cyborg 'children' in The Death of Hope. * The Victorious' death toll is referenced in the episode to be 'nearly 400 thousand trillion'. See Also Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Incarnations of the Doctor